Breakthrough
by Eraser Bitz
Summary: Everyday words can evoke new meanings, and every piece of prose can educe brand-new thoughts. A compilation of Nostalgia one-shots inspired by prompts. Chapter Five: "Dammit it's all your fault, Ricchan!"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I don't own _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_.

_Warnings: Slight swearing_

Prompt #23: When life gives you lemons...

-.-.-

Onodera couldn't help but smile as he got ready for work. The week had gone well, in fact, better than expected. He had managed to wake up on time, and Takano-san hadn't been harassing him like usual. The authors under his wing had been timely - surely a miracle - with their storyboards and made few mistakes. It almost seemed as if nothing, absolutely _nothing_ could ruin his good moo-

His doorbell went off, and as he opened the door, the man quickly recognized his "visitor." Just great, he grumbled in his mind, it's Takano-san. He kept his hand tightly on the door knob, making sure there was barely enough room for the two of them to stand and talk.

"What do you want?"

"You've got a day off," Takano said, brushing aside his cold question. "I have some lemons I got from the store this morning. It's a good day for lemonade." His boss held up a bag filled with bright yellow lemons.

Onodera could feel his left eye beginning to twitch. "Since when did I have a day off? Why didn't you tell me before?" he paused, trying to sort his thoughts. "And..._lemonade_?"

"Since _now_. Besides, Kisa and them can handle themselves. We've had a good week. Like hell it's gonna last, so it's either go in for work, or stay with me."

"Isn't that blackmail?" And besides, Onodera thought, I'm still stuck with you either way!

"It's not if I do it."

"How about this," he suggested, inching the door closer to its frame. "I can just take the day off and you can make your lemonade or whatever," Onodera smashed his words together, and made an effort to close the door. "Have a good da-" When the door didn't close completely, the chestnut-haired man pushed harder. Looking down, there was a black shoe wedged between the door and its frame.

"Not happening. And since you already made the decision to take the day off, that means you're spending it with me." Takano-san raised his eyebrows when he saw Onodera open his mouth to protest. "Or triple the amount of work."

Furious, Onodera closed his mouth. Damn him, he thought angrily. Damn him to hell!

-.-.-

So now...he'd ended up in Takano-san's apartment, _once again_. Onodera reluctantly slipped off his shoes, and stood in the foyer, staring at no particular spot.

"Don't just stand there," Takano-san barked, "come over here to the kitchen."

Following his boss, Onodera meandered into the kitchen. "Why are we making lemonade? There's nothing really special about it..." he trailed off. It was just a regular drink on a hot day. Lemonade wasn't exactly a fancy wine or beverage.

Setting down the bag of lemons, Takano-san turned towards him. "You know the saying, right? When life hands you lemons..."

Was that really why Takano-san had bought lemons? Because of some old life saying? "I...see. But that saying is so messed up nowadays," he mumbled. "People continue it off with stuff like 'throw them back and demand apples,' or 'make grape juice and have them wonder how you did it'."

"That's true," his boss chuckled. "Although I figured since the lemons were on sale, might as well get them. So now that life has given me lemons," he took one out and waved it towards Onodera, "I'm going to make lemonade."

"And _why_ can't you make it alone?"

"It's good to start new traditions." replied the charcoal-haired man. He put the lemon in his hand down onto the counter, and began to remove more from the bag.

"Who said it's going to be one!?"

"Look," Takano said sharply. "I want us to bond, and be more affectionate," he glanced reproachfully towards Onodera at the word _affectionate_. "Everything else has been messed up. Maybe lemonade can do it."

Onodera turned away. "You're crazy," the man muttered, feeling his cheeks heating up.

"Crazy enough to warrant a confession?" Takano-san questioned slyly.

The brown-haired man reddened even more, almost to the tips of his ears. "Like _hell_!" he shouted. "I'm leaving!" Turning away, Onodera took one step towards the foyer and a hand slammed down onto the counter. He cringed.

"How many times," Takano-san's breath was close to his ear as he whispered the words softly, "are you going to leave? Wasn't _once_ enough? Can't you understand that I just want you to be here?"

"I-I..." Shifting his head away, he dizzily wondered how Takano-san always managed to knock him off balance.

Takano-san bent down slowly, then pressed his lips against Onodera's. He ended up turning around, and his hands found the kitchen counter and began to clutch them. Wincing as his back pressed into the edge of the counter, Onodera pushed up in result of the pain. "Forget lemonade," Takano-san said after he broke the kiss. "We can do that after."

Onodera let out short pants. "W-wait, what?! H-hold on a minute!" he yelled as Takano started to drag him to the bedroom he was becoming increasingly familiar with. "I want to drink lemonade now!"

-.-.-

Author's Notes:

1) If you got deceived by the title, lol, raise your hand~! Actually, this prompt was given to me by my editor and being the BL fangirl (and fanfiction addict) I am, you guys should all know I thought of the not safe version. XDDD

2) This is probably slightly OOC of Takano since I can't imagine him eating/buying lemons _at all_. It did give you guys a kiss scene, so points for that maybe? ;)

3) Let me explain this prompt thing. This was started so that I could get a better grip on my characterization because I was off writing an AU story, but hit a wall because of my characterization and creative juices basically...died? Yeah, so, this is to help me write the characters, _in_ _character, _since the hardest thing in an AU story is keeping the characters as in character as possible (for me). That being said, I'm unsure of how many chapters this little fic will have, but I currently have 25 prompts listed, along with other suggestions. I have written two more prompts that are already "ready to post."

4) I felt like a pervert when I was writing the kiss scene! _Writing_ it is one thing, and _reading _it is another. Trust me.

5) As always, a big, giant, huge thanks to **masterb2** for beta'ing/editing! Lots of love to you from me! (I'm running out of things to say thank you, so bear with me please?)

Thank you for reading! Reviews are lovely.

-Eraser Bitz


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I don't own _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_.

_Warnings: angst_

Prompt #3: Funeral

-.-.-

The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and it seemed like the perfect day.

Too bad it wasn't.

Onodera stepped out of Takano-san's car in a daze. Dressed in all black, from his shoulders to his toes, he felt the heat of the sun and sweat on his skin. He paid no attention to it at all. The colors around him blurred at the edges. Green mixed with grey, blue mixed with white, creating a scene that had been painted - all of the colors tangled together at the edges, and each color wasn't exactly the same shade as the next.

"Come on over here," Takano-san whispered softly, _soothingly_. The man took his hand gently and steered him towards the ever growing crowd of black in the cemetery. Onodera saw the people there, dressed in black like himself, yet he was vaguely aware of the people in front of people milled about, women dabbing at their eyes and men looking away at trees, the ground, at _anything _besides the coffin.

"Everyone." The voice, deep and baritone, rang out through the crowd. Silence descended. "We gather here on this sad day, to say goodbye..."

The black crowd shifted with the wind. Onodera wasn't crying, no, instead, he stayed within his daze. And it felt like an eternity before everyone dispersed.

Takano-san stood off a couple feet away from him. His mind was in disarray. Why'd she have to-to, why, why, _why_? Questions of wondering, questions of questioning, there were just so many questions.

A warm hand slipped into his, and he knew it was Takano-san's.

"You okay?"

His heart felt heavy, weighed down by pain, and suddenly it felt as if he had all of the weight of the world on his shoulders. Wetting his unexpectedly dry tongue, Onodera swallowed thickly. "I don't know." He wasn't emotionally stable enough to lie, perhaps, throw caution to the wind and say he was fine. Death was a part of everyday life. Yet he knew, that his brutal honesty was probably even scarier than any lie he could have told.

Their hands were tightly intertwined now. "If you want to talk," Takano-san said in that soft, gentle tone he had adopted for today, "I'm here." And his words reminded him of something similar, a memory in high school, when he had offered to lend an ear if he ever needed to get it out of his system.

"It's going to rain today," Onodera stated quietly. "Can we go now?"

"Of course." They were off, Takano-san taking the lead on their path to the car. Getting in with little conversation, it was quiet and sorrowful.

Takano-san was a good man, Onodera couldn't help but think, when the first wet drop hit his hand.

-.-.-

Author's Notes:

1) The line "It's going to rain today," may be familiar with those of you who have watched _Fullmetal Alchemist_. Quoted by Roy Mustang. This line holds so much meaning in it that I wanted to include it in somehow. And the fact that I've actually never written (and posted) something in that fandom. ^^;

2) Anyone want to take a guess on who died?

3) A rather short one-shot, but hey, if it's packed with emotion (or I hope it is) simplicity works well, in my opinion.

4) I would like to note that it is common for Asian countries to wear white to funerals. This was the traditional Buddhist color, however, Japan has adapted to Western customs, namely wearing black to funerals instead of white.

5) **Masterb2**_**, **_my wonderful, darling editor, thank you so much! Love you bro! [I am _so_making you a special Christmas gift ;) ]

Thank you for all the favorites, alerts, and/or reviews! They mean a lot~! Thank you for reading! Reviews are lovely.

-Eraser Bitz


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I don't own _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_.

_Warnings: mushy lovey dovey story, possible OOC-ness  
_

Prompt #24: Sempiternal

-.-.-

If you asked Takano to describe the word _love_, you'd probably get an answer of "something between two people," if you'd managed to get an answer at all. His high school self looked at everything with at least some sort of disdain, inspecting for the hidden side of everything. Could you blame him - a teen who had been neglected his whole life?

Fast forward ten years later. He's a successful manga editor - not to mention _famous_ - and is hurting. He would never admit it, of course, his pride is too strong, his personality too hardened, his heart too..._broken_. Takano's learned how love really is. It hurts, like a fire on a candle burning you from the inside out. The flame flickers, and the pain diminishes, but always leaves a trail of wax - though it may be faint - until it burns brighter, hot pain slams into himwhen he least expects it. Simple, everyday things make him remember the little things his Oda Ritsu used to do. It stuns him every time, even though he's used to it. Someone stuttering, blushing furiously, avoiding eye contact...

It reminds of him of his love, so, so much.

There's a newbie editor today, and even though Takano _knows_ his face doesn't show it, the head editor is shocked. The brown hair - worn differently from high school, looks as soft _and probably feels as soft_ as he remembers it. And his eyes - green and lush - _and is that sadness?_His eyes are beautiful. Takano's never mentioned this to anyone, and isn't the one to describe eyes as being alluring, but one thing he always loved about Oda was his eyes. The head editor realizes that within a few mere moments, this man, Onodera Ritsu, has already turned him into a sap. It comes from being in the shojo manga business for too long, he tells himself. Surely it's not because of this newbie.

But he can't deny the fact that the names are suspiciously similar, and once Onodera mentions reading books after school, he realizes that it's _him._ His heart is pounding and aching and after ten years, he finally found his Oda Ritsu, _Onodera Ritsu_, once more. And Takano's determined not to let him slip through his fingers again - no, he won't let that happen, he's learned his lesson.

Onodera's different, much more "jaded" as he puts it. When Takano hears this, he can't help but chuckle a little. The younger man is different, yet, the same. He blushes just as easily, and stutters. There's something new, the chestnut-haired man can lie, but it doesn't matter much, because he does it terribly. Obviously, there are probably changes Takano hasn't noticed yet, but for now, he's just content with the fact that Onodera is here, _with_him.

Now here he is, taking shelter from the pouring rain. It's strange, because in shojo mangas, rain always has been a medium to represent change. Maybe that's true in real life, maybe it isn't. But all Takano cares about right now is the fact that Onodera's hand is warm in his, and he wants to kiss the man. After all the misunderstandings, it feels as if they've finally reached some sort of breakthrough. He leans down - albeit reluctantly - and kisses Onodera, and he's truly happy. And even though he's loved this man for ten years, it's kind of surprising he hasn't reached one certain conclusion about his love.

So if you ask Takano what he thinks of love now, he'd probably say something like this -

_Love is sempiternal._

-.-.-

Author's Notes:

1) Sempiternal means 'eternal,' in case you didn't know. I didn't know the meaning either. But I _love_this word now~ Another thing - sorry for the late update, normally I reply to reviews and stuff like that before updating but it kinda slipped my mind...^^; and the rather short chapter...But it was the only spare one I had. Takano's kinda all mushy here. I hope you guys don't mind.

2) I got this word from a website my editor sent to me in an email, along with the words "I dare you to use a word from this website." I accepted her challenge. XD

3) Thank you very much to my editor, **masterb2**. I love her. She supports me even when my writing gets into a funk. There's no way you know how much you do for me, b2!

4) This one is my baby. If you see any mistakes, please notify me. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Thanks to everyone who favorited, reviewed, and/or alerted this story! As always, it means a lot~! Thank you for reading! Reviews are lovely.

-Eraser Bitz


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I don't own _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_.

_Warnings: slight OOC-ness_

Prompt #19: Lost

-.-.-

He really, truly, did not want to be here.

Onodera had ended up being dragged with Takano-san to see fireworks as the new year started. Takano-san was just looking for an excuse to pull some sort of trick on him. Tradition my ass, he thought, grumbling as he recalled the memory.

"Why are you here?" Onodera asked tensely, the way he almost always got around Takano-san.

Takano-san took a drag on his cigarette, blowing the smoke away to the side. "It's New Year's Eve, and they're having fireworks downtown. We're going to start a tradition. And you're coming with me." Takano-san's last statement clearly said "I'm not going to take no for an answer."

_Why bother?_ his mind whispered, _you know you're going to end up going with him anyways..._No, he mentally shook his head, he wasn't! He wasn't going to let Takano-san sweep him away with his amber eyes and tall figure and- oh God, did he really just think that? "I'm sorry," Onodera fumbled with his words, "I'm...busy."

"With what?"

"S-stuff," he waved his hand, "you know, the u-usual?"

"Sorry, I don't," Takano-san deadpanned. And with that, he tugged Onodera out from behind his door, dragging him away.

"Stop! Takano-san!" he wailed. "I'm not dressed properly!"

"Ah." His boss cocked his eyebrow. "So you want to dress nicely? Didn't know you put that much thought in your clothes."

Onodera huffed in annoyance, muttering quietly, "I didn't either." Then, louder, "Well, it's going to be cold and-"  
"Oh, right, I keep forgetting you get cold easily. Well, you better get to it. The firework show's starting soon." Takano-san let him go back to his apartment, although he continuously reminded Onodera that he was still there.

The memory dissipated as the first firework shot up. As it boomed, releasing bright colors, the crowd "ooohed" and "aahhed." It was pretty, Onodera couldn't help but think. Fireworks were pretty amazing, and perfect for a lively event - especially for New Year's.

The people around him seemed to compact and move closer together, shifting him away from Takano-san. He swore under his breath as he looked around. "I'm lost," he said aloud, cringing at the fact that he, a grown, adult man, could actually be lost. Onodera had never been good with directions anyways. Especially at night.

"Darn it, gotta find Takano-san," he mumbled, checking his pockets to find his phone. They came up empty. Oh no. No, no, no. Checking them again, he patted them once, twice, three times before doing a fourth check. "No!" Onodera wailed. He had lost his phone. It was probably lying somewhere on the ground in the dark where he had been standing previously. Onodera winced at the high chance that his phone was going to end up crushed beneath some stranger's unsuspecting foot.

A hand touched his shoulder and he choked, spinning around.

"Be more careful next time!" Takano-san said angrily. "You even dropped your phone! How would I have reached you?!"

"I'm sorry! The crowd just shifted and-" Suddenly he became aware of just how many people were eavesdropping on their conversation.

A girl off to the side giggled to her friend. "Someone's having a couple's fight," she sang delightedly.

"Seriously," her friend whispered, loud enough for both Takano-san and Onodera to hear. "The seme should just be glad that he found him!"

"Jeeze, you're _always_ on the uke's side," the other girl whined. "The uke should just be happy he got his phone back," her voice slipped into a higher tone with each word, "and that his seme was there to save him!" Both of them squealed.

Onodera was reeling from their conversation, blanching at the words "uke," and "seme." What the hell was that, anyways? It was as if they have been talking like Takano-san and him were an..._item_. Immediately, his mind rejected that thought. They were definitely, absolutely, _not_ anything of the sort.

A warm hand slipped into his and the side conversations he was vaguely aware of slipped away. "Don't want to lose you again." Takano-san said simply when Onodera had given him a questioning look. He complied, letting their hands intertwine, even squeezing a little, because he could see the hidden message in Takano-san's words.

Despite his bad navigational skills, they had managed to watch the fireworks, cheering with everyone as the show ended with the flag of Japan. And when the countdown ended, right at zero, Takano-san tugged him in for a kiss - the cliche, movie kiss at midnight. But Onodera really didn't care. Because Takano-san was right there with him, his warmth keeping away the cold, chilly air. And faintly, as they kissed, he thought back on the words Takano-san said to him earlier - their hidden meaning.

_I want to spend New Year's with you. Can't you see that? I want to spend a least _one _time when you aren't fighting me. When you aren't complaining. So please, it's New Year's Eve. A time for change._

Author's Notes:

1) Somewhat inspired by that one manga chapter where Takano and Onodera see fireworks. And Onodera gets lost. Don't say this is plagiarism because it's not.

2) A great, giant, enormous hug to **masterb2** for being my wonderful beta reader/editor! Hugs!

3) Sorry for the lack of updates! Dx I'll try to get them up more often (with NaNo done, I think I'll be able to manage). Anyways, happy holidays, everyone! Christmas special, or no? Seems like our fandom hasn't gotten into the holiday spirit! We should change that, ne?

Thank you for reading! All the alerts and favorites (and reviews, can't forget them!) I'm also very thankful for! Reviews are lovely. 10 alerts now guys! Even though it's a small number, I still feel honored. :)

-Eraser Bitz


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I do not own _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi._

_Warnings: slight OOC-ness, minor OC, swearing_

Prompt # 25: ?

-.-.-

He's in a bad mood, he's in a bad mood, Onodera chanted in his mind while lowering his head as he made corrections to Motou-sensei's storyboards. Why is he in a bad mood, the editor panicked internally. It was nowhere _near_ Hell Week!

"Onodera!" Takano-san said sharply. "Are Kaitou-sensei's storyboards here? She didn't release last month, so we need to make sure hers make it _on_ the deadline."

"No, they haven't arrived," Onodera replied a bit meekly. "But Kaitou-sensei said she'll have it in by tomorrow," he hastily added at Takano-san's look.

"Man, what put him in a bad mood?" Kisa muttered, straightening his storyboards. "It wasn't like this this morning!" the shiny-faced editor wailed.

It seemed he wasn't the only one noticing Takano-san's terrible mood. "I have no clue," the chestnut-haired man responded. "Maybe something happened after lunch?"

Kisa was silent for a moment before he answered. "Oh no," he paused as if to remember something. "Dammit it's all your fault, Ricchan!" Kisa whispered hurriedly. "That girl was flirting with you after our lunch break! Takano-san must've saw and gotten jealous!"

"W-wait, how it that _my_ fault?! It's not like I was the one flirting!" Onodera protested. And for good measure, he added, "Besides, why would Takano-san even get jealous over something like that?"

The other made a noise that sounded like a 'pftt.' "I know you guys have something going on between you," he remarked with twinkling eyes and an all knowing smirk. Kisa's devilish grin only widened as he saw Ricchan begin to stutter and blush furiously. "Everyone knows it," he stated in a matter of fact voice. "Anyone who doesn't would be kinda dense, don't you think?"

"M-me, w-we, there's nothing...! There's nothing going on between us! Absolutely, positively _nothing_!" he vehemently disputed. "I swear! You _have _to believe me! I-"

His head got attacked by either a ruler or a stack of rolled paper.

"Ouch!" Onodera yelled, rubbing the sore spot. "What was that for?!" he asked heatedly.

"Quit your yapping. Get to work! I'm running down to sales."

Stupid Takano-san, Onodera cursed. But it wasn't his fault! No, it wasn't, it wasn't, it _wasn't_!

-.-.-

"Hey, did you hear," a hushed voice whispered, "that Kiyo's missing? I heard," she paused for a moment as if to survey her surroundings. "that she got shipped off to a third world country by crate."

Her friend gasped. "No _way_! You lie! How is that even possible?! Wouldn't they find her through the security checkouts?"

The friend on her other side let out a huff. "That doesn't even sound possible. It's probably just some stupid rumor going around. Marukawa is pretty gossipy; you'd be surprised! Like the other day, I heard tha-"

A slam shook Onodera out of his eavesdropping. Glancing up, he saw his boss looking down on him. "T-Takano-san...What brings you here?"

Takano-san snorted. "What kind of question is that? You're standing right in front of the vending machine. Shouldn't you move?"

"O-oh." He quickly shifted away, grabbing his drink from the dispenser. Popping it open and taking a sip, Onodera observed Takano-san. His boss didn't appear to be too irritated anymore, and dare he say..._delighted_ about something?

"It's not polite to stare."

Onodera nearly did a spit take. "I wasn't staring!"

Takano-san scoffed at his reply. "Sure," he said slyly. "By the way, what was that girl's name you were talking to? Kinya, Kina...Kiyo, was it? I heard she was in Nepal," his boss noted casually. "Wonder how she got there so fast."

"Nepal...? Isn't that a third world country?"

Takano-san shrugged. "I suppose. How _do_ people get there anyways?" They began walking from the break room back to the office. "Air crate shipping?" Takano-san joked. The pair had reached the office, and entering in, Onodera heard chuckles from Takano-san, along with a low comment of "To Nepal by crate, ha."

Sitting down, and beginning to work on the storyboards once more, Onodera started to panic. He couldn't have, he couldn't have, he thought rapidly. There's _no_ way Takano-san would go that far just because someone had flirted with him. Sending someone to a third world country by crate was just a _little_ too far.

Who was he kidding?! Shipping someone off was already too far! "Damn, what am I thinking? There's no way Takano-san could've done that!" Onodera told himself.

"No way Takano-san could've done what? Oh," Kisa laughed, thinking of the rumors that had circulated a few days after Kiyo went missing, "you mean her getting shipped off to a third world country, right? I have to admit, Takano-san outdid himself when I heard."

He felt sick to his stomach. "You _knew_ Takano-san did it?" Onodera bit his lip. "I didn't hear anything that he had to do with the disappearance."

"Ricchan...We all know people get jealous at one point or another," Kisa said with a suddenly serious tone, and he looked slightly guilty. "Why _wouldn't_ Takano-san be angry, you guys are kind of a..._thing_." And Kisa took delight in emphasizing the last word. "Her fault for not knowing."

"B-but _still_! That's just going-"

"Onodera! Kisa! Back to work! Stop slacking off!" Takano-san shouted. "Hell Week is in a week! Get your work in!"

With a hushed "Yes Takano-san" the two worked silently. Mentally, Onodera reminded himself to ask Takano-san about those rumors.

-.-.-

He really wished he hadn't come here. Takano-san stood in front of him, an eyebrow raised in response to his question.

"I didn't think you were the type to gossip."

"I'm not!" Onodera quickly interjected. He clenched his teeth together, internally sighing. "It was just something I happened to _overhear_, and it was a rather, um, well," he searched for the right word, "_absurd_."

Onodera could feel his patience run low when Takano-san muttered "eavesdropper," and had to refrain from making his left eye twitch. "And so, you ask me if the rumor's true?" Takano-san question. "Any particular reason...why?"

"N-no, just..." Onodera cursed his stutter that seemed to appear at the worst moments possible. "Just thought you might know. You know, you being the head editor, and all..." he trailed off, painfully aware of the awkward sentence he had just said.

"Anything else you want to explain? Kisa's the gossipy one." Damn. Takano-san still was doubting his answer - he knew it wasn't very good, but he had hoped - and hadn't given him an answer yet.

Taking a deep breath, Onodera realized that he would have to explain _everything_ to the man. "Well, so, you know how Kiyo's been missing right? Yeah, well, I heard some silly rumor, pretty stupid actually, that she got shipped off to a third world country! Crazy, I know, and Kisa said you helped get her to Nepal." Onodera quickly confessed in jumbled, rambling words.

There goes his eyebrow again, Onodera exhaled wearily. "You really think I shipped her off to a third world country?" Takano-san remarked amusedly. "At least have better common sense than that-"

"Kisa was the one who told me," Onodera hissed, "and the fact that you did it because Kiyo was flirting with me."

Takano-san's tone turned serious. "That girl got off lucky. If she had gone any farther, I might have had to break a few bones to get her in that crate." Takano-san paused, as if imagining the scene. "Pay more attention when people are flirting with you, Onodera. I don't want anyone touching what's _mine_." And with that, Takano-san's door closed shut, and he was left standing there. His boss's words rang through his head again.

_Don't...touching..._mine_..._

What the hell you bastard, Onodera thought heatedly. Just who did he think he was? Who?! He was definitely, absolutely, positively, not _his_!

_He _should just ship that man off to another country instead! Screw proving himself, Onodera rather that man be out of his hair _forever_! He banged on Takano-san's door, feeling his irritation rise with each knock. "I am _not_ yours," he gritted out. "No way in hell am I-"

His fist that had been knocking on the door went forward more than usual, and he hit a broad chest. It took him a moment to realize exactly _what_ had happened, and he quickly removed his hand. "S-sorry!" And then, Onodera remembered what he had intended to do in the first place. "I'm not y-y-yours!" he stuttered out.

Takano-san eyed him, and then pulled him in for a kiss. After Onodera had broken it, he stepped away while attempting to catch his breath. "Wh-what the hell?"

He stiffened when Takano-san looked straight at him with burning amber eyes. "You were always mine."

-.-.-

Author's Notes:

1) And what's this? Why, it's an early update! A treat for you guys (and my editor, lol, since she convinced me to post it,) so enjoy!

2) I wanted to keep this prompt a secret because it's so _funny_! Reading the prompt would've spoiled it for you guys. Here's the prompt - _Sending someone to a third world country via crate and air shipping. _LOL.

3) Takano is slightly out of character (in my opinion) since firstly, he would _never_ (I hope not XD, but it _would_ be pretty funny) send someone to a third world country and break bones. Also, just to have my safety net, I enjoy the thought of sending someone to a third world country, _figuratively and fictionally._ I do _not_ under any circumstances, desire someone to have this actually done in real life.

4) You can thank my wonderful editor **masterb2** for helping me with this. First, thank her for the prompt (she suggested it), then, the line "I might have had to break a few bones to get her into that crate," was also, (genius!) suggested by her. Thanks for editing my work~! You make it so much better! :D Love ya bro~! And my other friend, **Ninja1234** who made a suggestion~ thanks to you too~!

Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and/or favorites to this story! It means a lot. Thank you for reading! Reviews are lovely.

-Eraser Bitz


End file.
